This invention relates generally to the field of line throwing or rescue devices, and more particularly to such devices which are handheld and have no additional mechanically assisted or powered propulsion mechanisms beyond the flinging arm motion of the user.
In many circumstances, and particularly in many marine circumstances, it is desired or necessary to project a line or an object tethered to a line a significant distance with a fair degree of accuracy. For example, in rescue situations where a person goes overboard, the ability to quickly deliver a line or a tethered float to the person in the water may be a matter of life or death. Similarly, but in less dire circumstances, it is often desirable to deliver a tow line or docking line to another boat or to a dock while the user is still a significant distance from the receiver.
A number of devices have been developed to address these circumstances. Some devices incorporate propulsion mechanisms, such as compressed air, springs, etc. Example of handheld throwing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,203, issued in 1938 to Purdy, which discloses a tethered float maintained in a case, where the float is removed from the case and thrown, with the line allowed to play off a spindle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,882, issued in 1972 to Lindqvist, shows a bag which contains a float, weight and line. The end of the line is grasped or secured and the entire bag is tossed into the water, the line playing out from the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,033, issued in 1987 to Cameron, shows another version of a throw bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,512, issued in 1996 to Samelian, shows an aerodynamically designed ring having line wrapped around its body in spool-like fashion, where the line unwinds as the ring is thrown in a spinning manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,283, issued in 1951 to Bucklin, shows a plug casting toy incorporating a handle and spool, where the plug is cast in the manner of a fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,995, issued in 1934 to Lerch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,790, issued in 1936 to Philipp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,129, issued in 1963 to Merriman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,017, issued in 1981 to Huqueriza, all show ball throwing and catching scoops in the nature of a jai-alai cesta. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,780, issued in 1990 to Wiehagen, shows a sea anchor deployment device where the tethered parachute-like sea anchor is retained in a housing to which is attached a handle, where the sea anchor is deployed by flinging the housing forward in a throwing motion. These devices all lack structure which increases the accuracy of the throwing device, which allows for rapid retrieval of an errant throw and which allows for drainage of the device after use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a line throwing device for manually delivering a line or a tethered object, such as a float, a significant distance with a high degree of accuracy. It is a further object to provide such a device where no added or powered propulsion mechanisms are required to accomplish these objectives, such that a flinging arm motion by the thrower is sufficient to deliver the object or line the desired distance and with the desired accuracy. It is a further object to provide such a device where line retrieval and a subsequent throw in the case of a first unsuccessful throw is rapidly accomplished. It is a further object to provide such a device where the device is readily storable for easy access and is storable in a manner such that water will drain from the device for rapid drying. The structures inherent for accomplishment of these objects and other objects of the device not specifically expressed will become apparent from the disclosure to follow.
In general, the invention is a line throwing or tethered object throwing device comprising in conjunction a generally rod-like handle of a size and shape suitable to allow for a secure grip within the line thrower""s hand, the handle being attached to a hollow, generally elongated throwing housing or basket member open at the end opposite the handle, a throwing line or tether having one end connected to the handle and the other end connected to a float or other weighted object, the open end and the interior of the throwing basket being sufficient in size to receive the float member and a significant length of line there within. A slot extends longitudinally from the open end of the throwing basket toward the handle and is of sufficient width such that the throwing line can pass through relatively unimpeded. The float is preferably a generally elongated cylindrical object with generally rounded ends, with the throwing line connected to one such end. The open end of the throwing basket is preferably formed with a throwing guide or lip which curves slightly toward the central longitudinal axis of the throwing basket, such that the throwing basket is significantly shorter on one side than the other. A cover or cap member is provided for when the device is stored, the cover retaining the float and line within the throwing basket while allowing water to drain through the uncovered lower portion of the slot.
To utilize the device the cover is removed from the throwing housing to expose the open end of the throwing basket. The user grasps the handle such that the throwing guide is positioned to the rear of the thrower when the device is raised overhead in the throwing motion. The throwing basket is brought back with a generally extended arm, then rapidly whipped forward in the desired throwing direction to propel the float and line from the basket, with the forearm and central axis of the throwing housing ending up pointed in the desired throwing direction, in a manner similar to throwing a baseball or football. If the first throw is unsuccessful in reaching the target, such as a struggling swimmer, the line is rapidly retrieved in large increments with the thrower""s free hand by pulling the line through the slot until the float is retrieved into the throwing housing. The float can then be immediately thrown again without requiring that the full line length be reinserted into the throwing basket. After use the wet line and float are loaded back into housing and the handle is thrust into a rod holder or other upright receptacle. Even with the cover in place, water is able to drain from the interior of the throwing basket so that the float and line will dry.